


Error: Miscommunication Level High

by Zippit



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zippit/pseuds/Zippit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy gets some bad advice and what should've been a relaxing several days turns into several busy ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Error: Miscommunication Level High

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to be writing in Roy POV a lot recently. This was a sweet little fic.
> 
> Thanks to [](http://archiveofourown.org/users/catw00man/profile)[](http://archiveofourown.org/users/catw00man)**Catw00man** for the beta. All other errors are mine.
> 
> Written for prompt #218 - That's What SHE Said over at [fma_fic_contest](http://fma-fic-contest.livejournal.com).

That's the last time he decides to listen to someone that isn't Ed when it comes to where to spend their vacations. They've been here at the Conference of Alchemic Advancement for the past two days and have had barely two seconds to themselves. It's not that it's boring per say. It's more that every spare moment of their time has been taken up by someone wanting their attention. It varied from the esteemed delegate from Xing sent personally by Emperor Ling or the promising alchemy student who just wanted them to talk over some of the more recent theories she was having trouble grasping. It just never ended.

By the time they get back to their room at night, they've both been too exhausted to do much more than order a quick meal, shower, and fall into bed. It was his fault for deciding to listen to Ms. Winry Rockbell when she suggested that he take Ed to something he would enjoy instead of making him sit around fidgeting. Pinako Rockbell's suggestion had been to do whatever the hell he wanted and that sometimes Ed needed to be shown that he needed something.

Roy's actually the first one back to the room tonight and he's been glancing at the clock every two minutes. He's early for once and he's hoping Ed will be too. The conference is winding down and everyone that's wanted a piece of the both of them has to have had said piece by now.

He rubs his temples and hopes fervently that's the case. He just wants a relaxing night in with Ed and some of their favorite wine. Is that really all that much to ask?

The door whumps open and Roy lifts his head half heartedly to peer at the entranceway. "Edward?"

There's a muttered something he can't make out followed by a "Yeah, you're actually here before me?" Ed comes into view with his black coat already off his shoulders and his hair slipping free from its ties.

"It appears so." Roy pushes himself to a sitting position with his back against the headboard. "Done for the evening?"

"Yes, thank fuck." Ed tosses the coat haphazardly over the back of the nearest chair before he toes off his shoes and flops onto the bottom of the bed.

Roy smiles and nudges him with a foot. Ed flails an arm to swat him and misses badly. The sight warms him from the inside. This is them and the lack of it over the past several days has made him miss it. "Comfortable?"

"Very, so stop trying to make me move, bastard." He merely stretches his legs out beside Ed and watches the even rise and fall of his back until Ed finally levers himself onto his side to face him. "Not that I don't appreciate it, but whose bright idea was it for our vacation to be _here_?"

"I believe it was Ms. Rockbell's." At the disbelieving look Ed gives him, Roy simply shrugs. "She may have mentioned something about your inability to sit still if the subject material wasn't of personal interest."

"You listened to Winry and dragged me off to an alchemy conference for our vacation?" Ed's shoulders shake as he pulls his hair free of its tie and shakes it loose.

Roy's not sure what to make of it at first. Is Ed crying? Has he lost his mind? "Edward?"

Sure, deft hands reach out and start massaging the soles of his feet. "Roy, it's been a fascinating couple of days, but next time, don't listen to Winry." Ed looks up at him and arches an eyebrow. "I don't think either of us have ever been this busy at one of these things when we actually had to present."

Roy's eyes are half closed because the feel of Ed's hands on him has him relaxing and nearly asleep faster than anything else ever would. "Hmm?"

"Yeah, yeah, be asleep already. Bastard." But there's so much fondness in the term Roy merely slides down until he's situated more comfortably. "What were your original plans?"

"Cabin in the woods...by a lake...out west...," he murmurs sleepily. The warm hands on his feet pause for a moment then start again.

"How about we do that next time, huh?" Roy makes a soft sound of agreement and the last thing he hears before he dozes off is "Sleep well, Roy."


End file.
